Life Goes On
by LizZard of IzzyLizZard
Summary: When something trumatic happens to Belle, everyone's shaken. Shawn vowes to protect her, but wil he starrt taking the blamb??? Shelle fic, possibly a Broe later on, but includes as many ppl as i could fit in. Two Chapters Now Completed and Posted.
1. Default Chapter

C:\My Documents\Life Goes On - Cassie's.htm Thunder shattered night air. "Ep!" Belle squealed, as she jumped at the unexpected noise.  
  
"Ok Isabella," she talked to herself,"It's not like you've never walked home before."  
  
She turned her attention back to the street. Fixing her eyes on the pavement, a tear ran slowly down her cheek._ I shouldn't be here_. she thought, _I should be back with him._  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Belle nestled against Shawn's bare chest as he kissed her gently, as he unbuttoned her blouse. " You sure 'bout this?" he breathed planting a kiss in her stomach, " Because I don't know if I can..."  
  
" Oh my god!!"  
  
Shawn jumped off the couch. "M...m..mm..mom! Dad! I thought you were at that convention thing for JT?!!" he stuttered before realizing that he and Belle were less than half clothed.  
  
Bo's face was beat red. "It's a damn good thing it got over early!" he screamed.  
  
"Honey, " Hope, the one who had spoken first," Just calm down."  
  
"Calm down???!!!!1 Calm down??!!!!! How the hell do you expect me to calm down???!!!!" Mr. Brady fumed, " We went away, we trusted him! And now we come back and fine him, find him! " He stopped as his wife turned him to their son , who was helping Belle, who was trembling with fright and embarrassment , get her blouse re buttoned.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, caressing her cheek, " This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiled back up at him. " Hey, don't worry. " turning to the adults, "Um, I think maybe I should get going."  
  
Hope smiled at her, "It's ok hun, here let me drive you home." She offered, picking her car keys back up.  
  
"No.' Belle stopped her," No thanks Mrs.Brady, I think i need some air any way.I'll walk."  
"Than I'll walk with you." Shawn offered.  
  
She turned to him and smiled sweetly, whispering , " No it's ok..I , I don't wanna have your dada even more upset."  
  
"But you live half way across town, it's late! You don't know how many.." he was stopped by a kiss from her.  
  
" Don't worry bout me though boy, I'll be fine" She giggled and headed for the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back on the street, Belle wiped away some final tears. " Get ahold of your self, girl, this is no way to be. Just get ahold of yourself. It's not like the end of the world." she smiled softly to herself," This is just one more set back, you'll be in his arms soon enough, besides, maybe its best they came in,I mean we still didn't have protection, and," she laughed, as she talked to herself," I can just see Shawn as a dad right now."  
  
That took her a moment to think about, she stood there, picturing him cradlling small gurgling bundle in his arms,"awwwwwww" she sighed as if it was really happening," He would make a good dad though...." she felt like slapping her self." Isabella Black! There you go again!" She giggled as if fighting with herself, " Oh well, just planning out the future."  
  
Just than, she felt a arm on hers, it was cold, very cold, she spun around.  
  
A deafening scream filled the air.  
  
The figure banged belle against a tree, hard. As Bel;le slipped unconscious, she heard a wavy, " Why hello Belle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shawn woke up some what groggy, and yawned. A smile spread across his face, as he thought about the night before." _Damn, we were so close._He thought.  
He sighed as he let his mind back track. He knew this was horrible of him to be thinking, but he couldn't help it, he wanted her, he wanted her badly, and know that he knew she wanted him to, he wasn't gonna let anything come between them. He loved her, pure and simple. He smiled again and flicked on the television.  
  
The morning news spread against the screen. A fairly young woman looked back from the other side. Her hair was straight and jet black. She was ovoisly warring cover up to hide sleepy black underneath her eyes. _Geez, girls, why do they care about make up???_ He shook his head. _I'll never completely get them._  
  
The woman's monotonous voice filled the room, "And in more local news, A young Jane Doe was found. This girl, About sixteen or seventeen ,blonde hair, 5'5 , with pale blue eyes, was found early this morning. She was found unconscious,beaten,and slightly hypothermic, in a ditch on the corner of Milton and Sunrise,in Salem. She was found by a Elderly woman, who has been asked not to be identified, and was rushed to the local hospital. If you have any information about this young lady or her attacker please call the hospital at 555-9898."  
  
They flashed a picture in front of the screen. Shawn's heat skipped a beat, as he flicked it to channel 4 which was a few minuets slower he heard the woman begin to tell about the foundy.  
  
He grabbed the telephone and dialed a number as fast as he could.  
  
"Black residence." Marlena's voice came.  
  
"Mrs. Black, turn and channel; four."  
  
The next thing to be heard was a shrill scream from the other side of the phone, and the dial tone.  
  
His horrors confirmed, he jumped out of bed and pulled on the closest close he could,raicing to the car.   
*************  
Shawn put his hands in his face. "why why why why?" he said over, and over and over."  
  
"Hey Brady."  
  
Shawn looked up to Brady, and jumped up. than realized something. " Hey, why did you call me by my last name???"  
  
Brady smiled," Hey man, I owe you one, if you hadn't turned on that tv, we may have never found her."He said hugging him, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Shawn had never seen him that worked up, not really. He knew that two things mattered to Brady, His dad, and his sister, _well and Chloe, but he won't admit that._ Shawn laughed at himself, he was starting to sound like Belle.  
  
He shook out of it. "You ok man?" He turned to Brady.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"HOW IS SHE????" a nervous voice came from behind them.  
  
Both spun around to see Chloe, Mimi , and Phillip come up.  
  
"Well how is she?????!!!!" Chloe demanded.  
  
Brady gulped, "She's..."  
  
"Awake." They spun around again to see John Black standing there.  
  
"WHAT??!!!" Brady laughed happily, finally letting the tears go, he hugged his farther tightly.  
  
John, jokingly, made choking noises." Whoa whoa,.....a little looser bucko."  
  
Brady laughed," K dad." and let go. " Can I see her???"  
  
John laughed," Yeah,"  
  
Brady raced off.  
  
"AFTER," he yelled after him, stopping him in his tracks,  
  
"After what??!!!" Brady started to lose his temper.  
John burst out laughing once more." After Romeo over here goes to his calling Juliet." that made him laugh harder, for some odd reason.  
  
Brady raised a eyebrow. "What? English please."  
  
John looked at Shawn, and motioned with his head for him to go. "She want you. "  
  
"Me?" Shawn's heart skipped a beat. _I was the first thing she thought about?_  
  
  
John walked over to him, his grin gone."When she woke up she was moving around like she was having a bad dream, she woke up screaming your name. She was really scared. She was crying, and was begging for you." He put a hand on Shawn's shoulder as her saw his sunken face.   
  
"What room?"he inquired.  
  
"266"   
  
Shawn walked past Brady, than stopped and look back," Hey man, do you mind? I mean.."  
  
Brady grinned. " No way Romeo." he threw back his dad's odd joke, " Didn't I just say a while ago I owed you???"  
  
Shawn grinned and turned into the room. It was fairly dark for the day. Flowers spread a tingly smell through the room. His eyes wondered over the beeping machines and blinking lights, until his eyes fell upon her.  
  
Black and blues covered her almost completely. Her lip and eyebrow were cut. Her arm was in a cast and her hair was matted and torn in certian places. Shawn felt a tear form in his eye, but he brushed it away before he stood before her, and looked down in her eyes. Though so much had changed about her, her eyes remained the same.  
  
"Hey Perfect Girl." he grinned calling her her nick name.  
  
Belle smiled back up at him, crying,"Hey." she said shakily.  
  
Shawn bent down and hugged her as tightly as he dared. He didn't hold back tears, there was no sense. He wanted to just curl up and trade spaces with her, to have all her pain go away. _I could have stopped this. _Rang in his mind like a broken record.   
  
  
"Shhhhh." he found her comforting him. "I'm ok...." she kept crying," I'm so sorry Shawn, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. And now, because of my stupidity,...."  
  
"You are NOT stupid!" he corrected her. " You couldn't have known! God Belle I'm the one to blame if anyone!Please baby, don't look at yourself that way. You are the most amazing , INTELLIGENT, girl, no woman I have ever known, and ever will!" He kissed her, vaporizing thier tears of sorrow and replacing them with happiness and thankfulness.   
  
  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER:  
  
Shawn sat beside Phillip in Dot Com reading.Scoffing, he put down his book. "This is redicuilous!"  
  
"What is?" Phil asked puzzled.  
  
"This book, this guy is saying to another guy. ' Never turn your back, your best friend could be your enemy!' I mean god! You KNOW your best friend, they wouldn't be your best friend if you didn't."  
  
Shawn thought he saw Phil quiver a little, but said nothing._ I wonder why he did that._  
  
Just than, someone came stomping in. Phill and Shawn turned their attention to Brady, who looked like a raging hurricane.  
  
Phill stood up and put a hand on Brady shoulder. "Whoa man, calm down What is it???"  
  
Brady looked at both of them and bit his lip until his lip almost bleed. "You wanna know what's wrong??!!!!! Huh??!!!!! That bastard who attacked my little baby sister is gonna be a fucking farther!"...............  
  
  
  
To Be Continued,  
  
I have this whole story in my head, but it's up to you do i continue ???? Heheheh  
-LizZard  
  
  



	2. Unmasked

C:\My Documents\Life Goes On - Cassie's- Chapter 2.htm

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters at all except one to come at the end I do not know any of the producers or anything, or am one. I apologize for not putting the disclaimer on the first page, it got deleted not to my knowledge. 

  


  
*  
  
Brady looked at both of them and bit his lip until his lip almost bleed. "You wanna know what's wrong??!!!!! Huh??!!!!! That bastard who attacked my little baby sister is gonna be a fucking farther!"..............  
*  
Life Goes On Part 2  
  
  
Shawn's face turned ghostly white. He felt like a lightning bolt had come down and hit him directly in the gut. _She pregnant. Oh god!I'll get the bastard. I swear it! _  
Shawn ran out of the building burning with anger, and even, envy.  
  
Phill looked after his friend. "Damn, I'll go get him."  
  
"Yeah." Brady sat down at a chair and put his face in his hands.  
  
*  
  
Phillip looked down the street his friend disappeared down. The usually bustling streets of Salem we deathly silent. Even Phillip's shoes seemed to echo as they came down on the asphalt. A scuffling noise made him turn his head. There in a shadowed ally was Shawn.   
  
He sat there eyes cemented to the brick wall in front of him. His face was beat read from grinding his teeth together, begging for tears not to come out. His fists were clenches together, worked knuckles white and almost bleeding. A rush of sadness ran through Phillip as he watched him.  
  
"Hey man, you ok?" he took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Why?" tear finally started to escape.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did this happen? I mean god! She's just a baby herself! She doesn't deserve this! And even if there was no escaping this, why can't it be me?"  
  
"Whoa whoa man, slow down, why can't what be you?" Phill felt like he was going in circles.   
  
"Why couldn't I be the farther? Why could I be the one? At least than she'd know who the farther is! and she'd know who can help her!"  
  
Phiilip looked down." Shawn," sigh," You can still be there for her! But I mean,hey , that's a lot your wishing for buddy."  
  
Shawn's face became defensive. " I DON'T CARE! I LOVE her! Don't you get that!"  
  
Phillip shook the comment off. " Yeah well I thought I loved Chloe."  
  
Standing up Shawn felt a new surge of anger." Me and Belle, We're not like you and Chloe!! We have know each other for like ever! And you know what, I think I loved her than to!"  
  
Phill puts his hands up in defence," Whoa chill, I didn't mean nothing by it!"  
  
" You know I'm sorry Phill, I just. I feel so hope less I mean what kind of jerk would do that to her?"  
  
Phillip sighed. " A jerk like me."  
  
Shawn glared. " Phil that's not funny."  
  
"Who's kidding?"  
  
If someone were to see Shawn's face right as he threw/ pinned his 'friend' to the wall , they would have nightmares. "YOU HAVE A HELL OF A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
  
*  
  
It was dusk in the park. Brady leans against the bridge over the lake's railing. Starting into the following water, he saw his sleep ridden reflection. A fall leaf floated own into the water, shattering his image. Sighing, he rubbed his face.   
  
"Man, what are you doing here??" He talked to himself. Opening his eyes, he looked back down, there in the water, in stead of one face he saw two.  
  
"Chloe!" He spun around. " What are you doing here? Weren't you over with my sister?"  
  
"Well I was." Chloe leaned against the bridge." But than Shawn came to talk to her, and only her, so I desided to look for you."  
  
Brady half smiled. "Me? Did I just her little Ms Diva say she was looking for me??"  
  
Chloe seemed amused by the mockery. " Who else would I be looking for?"  
  
" Phillip."  
  
"No way."  
  
Brady laughed"Uh huh like I..." He was caught short by something he defiantly didn't expect. Chloe was kissing him, and he was surprised to see he wasn't pulling away. Moments later, they parted. Leave both breathless.  
  
"Whoa, we know who woke up on the RIGHT side of the bed." Brady joked.  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
Brady raised a eyebrow. "You didn't ?"  
  
"No, it wasn't yours."  
  
"Whoa hold on a sec, did we not just trade places?"   
  
"Erm........?????"  
  
" Are you like now the bad girl and me the cautious one or what?"  
  
"Well, I er, I guess so, what's the matter?" Chloe jokingly lowered her voice.  
  
"But just Ah! get lost! " Brady joked back. "Ow! that hurt!" escaped him after Chloe had slapped him.   
  
"Come on , I told your dad id get ya back."  
  
Brady followed confused. " Whoa this is freaky."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile at the Black penthouse:  
  
  
Belle closed her bedroom door behind her. Turning around, she saw Shawn had tooken a seat on her bed. " So erm, what was so important Chloe couldn't hear?"  
  
"Belle, I , I don't know where to begin."   
  
"The beginning."  
  
"Ok but, you may wanna sit down. You see when I was in the ally with Phillip.he told me some things, earlier and I, "  
  
Belle looked confused already. "Why were you in a ally?"  
  
"That's not important, what is is well..."  
  
~Flash back to right were we left off~  
  
  
Phillip, grabbed by the collar gasped for air, "Shawn, you'll never get those answers if I die from your grip."  
  
Shawn loosened it up, and threw him to the ground. " I want the WHOLE story and I want it now!"  
  
Phillip sighed. " I guess you deserve that much. You see it al started the night that I erm...hurt her... I was on my way home from my dad's gym, I wanted to work out after hours so I'd have the whole place to myself , when I desided to check on Chloe to see if she had forgiven me yet. But when I went in there, I found Chloe and ...Brady. " Brady comes out a little hard. " They were together on the couch... any way, I stormed out of there, and I was hurt. I went home, and I got my dad's gun. You know the one he hides in the study desk ? And by that time, man I was smashed, there wasn't a sober bone in my body."  
  
"Well, I got back in the car and all I could think of was how can I hurt him? And I Had EVER intention on killing him Shawn, I really did. But, I saw Belle walking. And I know that Brady only holds three things dear, Chloe, his dad and Belle. An I couldn't hurt his dad or Chloe.."  
  
"So you hurt Belle." Shawn finished.  
  
"Well yeah. I parked a little ways away, and walked after her and well, you know the rest. " Phillip looked down. " I know it's no excuse, but man, I didn't know what I was doing, If I did I would have never! You gotta belive me. All I want is to take that back. Especially when I see how much it's hurting you and Chloe."  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I wanted to punch him, to pound him into the ground." Shawn looked at the floor. " I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. But than, I would have been just as evil." He placed his hand on Belle's lower stomach." And, than, this little fella wouldn't have a dad."  
  
Tears welded up in Belle's eyes. Taking his face into her hands, she made him look at her. " Listen to me, I understand why you didn't , but there's one thing you have wrong. In my heart, Phiilip Kiriakis will never be this child's farther. You are the only one I can EVER see filling that position."  
  
Pulling her into a tight embrace he finally found words again. "You don't know how good that sound to me."  
  
"Really?" Belle pulled back a bit, " I thought it might freak you out or something."  
  
"You, never." he smiled. " I mean maybe this isn't one huge mistake."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"This child. I mean, face it. If my parents hadn't come home, this baby would be mine. Cuz, Belle, You had to be really erm... well, you know, that night for it to survive what you went through."  
  
Belle laughed as his face turned bright read as he ignored saying words.   
  
Shawn let out a nervous laugh. When they both stopped, Belle yawned.  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm kinda tired."  
  
He jumped up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll let you go."  
  
"No!" she grabbed his hand bring him back to the bed. "Could you stay here with me, just until I fall asleep?"  
  
Shawn smiled and curled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her he whispered, " Buoa notte il mio bello angelo." good night my beautiful angel in Italian, i know he's not Italian, it just sounds good  
  
****  
About a half hour later, Shawn walked down the stairs to hear a huge CRASH. Running to the living room, he saw Phillip pinned underneath Brady. Brady had a black eye, and was punching Phillip who already had a bloody nose.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???!!!!" John Black came in and ripped his son off Phillip.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING -Ñ   
ON?I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING POOR LITTLE RICH BASTARD IS THE ONE THAT HURT MY BABY SISTER!!!!!" Brady screamed thrashing at Phillip, than realizing Shawn was there, he walked over to him and punched him as well, sending him to a near by chair. " And how the hell could you cover for him?????!!!!! And your the one who claims to love my sister!"   
  
"Hey man! Don't accuse me! She knows!" Shawn shot back.  
  
"WHAT?" both Brady and John said at the same time.  
  
"What does she think?" Mr. Black inquired.  
  
"She's fine with it. She has zero respect for him, and she refuses to let him be a part of the child's life, but it's better than her pressing charges. Which I'm not sure if I want her to or not."  
  
Phillip jumped up. " Hey this is MY kid! And I will be in it's life!"  
  
"I've had quiet enough of you Mr. Kiriakis! I've put up with a lot from you. And over MY dead boy will you hurt my little girl or be in her or any of my families lives."  
John threw in.  
  
Brady seemed impressed. "And UNCLE, i would advise you to count your lucky stars."  
  
Phillip burned with anger. "So what are you gonna tell it? That it never had a dad, raise it as a bastard?"  
  
"Oh belive me, BELLE'S baby WILL have a FARTHER." Shawn shoot back enraged , sending wondering looks from the two Blacks.  
  
"I think you've warn out you welcome enough sir. Now with all do respect, would you please get out of my house." Mr Black said firmly.   
  
With that Phillip stormed out of the house anger ripping through him.  
  
****  
  
The next morning found Chloe Lane leaning against the railing of 'her and Brady's' bridge. She sighed smiling. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. Her hair was down and she was still in her sweat pants.   
  
Her mind drifted off to to the night before. The surprise she had felt when Brady had showed up at her door crying. The happiness when he took her in his arms.   
Chloe shook her head and sighed. She looked down in the water.  
  
A shrill scream escaped her as she fell to the ground, frozen in shock.  
  
  
tbc  
  
Authors Note:   
Hey guys! Sorry this took so long and wasn't the best i could do. I got major writers block wed. and I don't have a com at home, so there ya go, I hope to get the next chap. up soon, like i said b4 if ur still going with me and i haven't bored u to much.   
  
Ta!  
-LizZard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. PLEASE READ

Dear Readers:

            Due to happenings, I cannot name, I am no longer allowed to continue with this fiction. I know I should have posted this long ago, but I haven't had the time. For similar reasons, I can no longer post under this pen name.  If I can find the means, or premition to continue, I will repost the whole story this time completed under a new pen name, same title. Thank you for you kindness and support. 

            For further information, regarding this matter, please feel free to contact me at my given email, queen_nala14@hotmail.com. Thank You.

                                                                                   LizZard of IzzyLizZard


End file.
